User talk:Zarchne
Category:Arts and Letters I like it ... -- that old bearded guy 14:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I was just thinking we needed one like that! -Acacia 16:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) HE LIVES! And good choice for a category name. --mnenyver 17:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Madness I am not happy -- to put it mildly -- about your pre-empting with the "Mad:" namespace and wiping out Heppler wrench/Mad. As I noted on that page, it was experimental, with the goal of testing some breadcrumb ideas and tools (the proto-template on my Sandbox page) before "going public" with them. At the very least, a courtesy note on my talk page would have been to the point, which among other things would have allowed the process of consensus building to continue, and would have enabled me to make modifications to the proto-template that point it to the namespace. Consensus and buy-in is important here, and every attempt should be made to arrive at consensus before something is deleted. Is that too much to ask? In the spirit of that consensus building, I have modified the proto-template so that it does point at the Mad: namespace. This time, rather than pre-empting, please look at the result (reflected in Heppler wrench) and let's discuss. -- that old bearded guy 13:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry that caused you pain. I'm sorry I didn't put an explanation on your talk page; there was some explanation in the reasons for moving and deletion and I created a new watercooler Forum for Mad:. Excited by getting Mad: created, I had decided that my own experimentation with subpages should be put out of its misery and I did yours as well without considering a possible negative impact to your feelings or alternative points of view. I have now also continued the discussion in Forum:What goes on a main subject page; as implied there I would at this point be willing to move the Mad:Heppler wrench back to Heppler wrench/Mad (for you, if you wish, though you should have the power to do it yourself). — Zarchne 18:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Archive Archived messages (/threads ending?) before 2008-05-31 bots Hi there! Danny asked me to check out the message on his talk page about running a bot here. I'm not familiar with pywikipedia, but I know that AWB will run on Wikia. Let me know if you need any help setting it up. —Scott (talk) 00:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Totally unnecessary for me to have anything beyond ordinary editing powers, but there it is. You do go out of your way to make people feel welcome and as though their input is valuable, which is very much appreciated. So... thank you. :) --mnenyver 18:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Roll overback Thank you. I promise I won't let the power go to my head—at least until I figure out what it is. Argadi 15:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Future of Mad? So now that the madness has died down a bit, dare I ask what your plans are for the Mad: namespace? :) --mnenyver 16:38, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Probably a bad idea on your part, in fact. :I haven't changed any plans, really. I hadn't verified it, but now I see that Mad: is not considered part of the main content (at least, in the widget listing top pages/recently modified), so I would feel pretty free to do whatever krezy, schtupid stuff there that I feel should be done in public (not User:) that doesn't fit into the style of the rest of the wiki. However, as long as /Mad articles seem to work like I think they should (when people have "Crazy Theories" they can write them up there as if they were factual until proved one way or the other) one major motivation for adding to Mad: is vacated. Another motivation for building metapages, to reduce number of page loads required to get from reading everything that's on the wiki about a topic to editing the appropriate page (ideally, edit boxes for each page would appear on the metapage as well) is on hold until I learn how much using a clank might relieve that annoyance. :And once I do that, I have things like more The Works cards I'd like to catalog, I have a copy of Volume VI to pick through and VII should be on the way. I'd like to see more indexing of the Yahoo groups discussions. None of that is necessarily "Mad" material, but I like having the namespace there if it's needed. :(And there is real life, still, too.) :⚙Zarchne 22:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::"as long as /Mad articles seem to work like I think they should (when people have "Crazy Theories" they can write them up there as if they were factual until proved one way or the other) one major motivation for adding to Mad: is vacated." :: Well, yes, that's why we wanted to have Mad: pages to begin with. :) My reason for asking was that I wanted to know if you still had grand plans for the namespace or if Mad: could somehow be put back to its originally intended use. As it is, you have plans and the subpages really are an elegant solution, so there's no reason to change anything. I was just curious. --mnenyver 01:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC) What do we do when page numbers don't match? The changes you are making to the Volume VI chronology can cause some confusion since the page numbers in the Chronology link to comics with different numbers. How can we solve that? Should we have both numbers in each entry? (There at least needs to be an explanation at the top of the page.) It also looks like we need a way to specify pages without links to comics. Argadi 19:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) There are also situations like Lord Selnikov where the first appearance is cited in terms of the page number used in the web comic version. There are several other references that need to change (and be explained) if we switch page numbers. Argadi 19:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Ask in a (new?) forum (topic)? ⚙Zarchne 19:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I asked in a forum topic (and you answered), but neither you or anyone else has responded to the two questions I left after your response. Could you let me know your opinions? Thanks, Argadi 18:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Email? Hey, Z. Do you get emails through the wiki? I've sent some in the past, but never heard if they reached you. --mnenyver 05:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Yep. It might be noted, however, that in practice wikiediting and reading e-mail tend to be mutually exclusive for me. ⚙Zarchne 08:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC), updated 20:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Mad Sort You should consider how you want the Mad category to be sorted. Currently Sleipnir is sorted under O, but Sleipnir/Mad is sorted under S. Argadi 14:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Och, gut point. ⚙Zarchne 14:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) the canon Given the excellence of your recent post on Yahoo, you might want to drop by The "canon" some time and improve it. At present, the article is all wind-up and no swing, to use a baseball metaphor. It sounds like you have the chops to make that page present its case. It needs someone with formal education in this area to do it right. One more item for the bottom of the old to-do list. --DryBrook 14:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you didn't read the History of that page, which is one of several that I have started and not really finished; although I would welcome contributions from the village here, it's been my baby all along. So, the idea has been percolating for a long time and I do feel that in that post I finally produced a relatively convincing argument, and I was, in fact, thinking I would try to reword it a bit for that page. I'd even not complain if you tried to do it. :By the way, I'm actually a college drop-out (liberal arts engineering school — turned out not to be the best choice from a degree-acquisition perspective); I only style myself "Professor" because it fits. (I've never been formally diagnosed with an autism spectrum disorder, but one of the symptoms of Aspberger's in children is "little professor" behavior.)